The Perks of Being James Potter's Girlfriend
by twilightstargazer
Summary: Being James Potter's girlfriend means that you've got to go out flying with the idiot early in the morning because he comes up to your room and, er, persuades you. L/J. Oneshot. Smut.


_**Smut attempt, take two. Well, take one really since the first so called attempt isn't even classified as smut.**_

_**Basically, first time writing smut. Be nice. Also, if you came for plot (or you're my mum/ in any shape or form related to me) you should probably leave because this has zero plot. Just smut.**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think JKR would ever write something like this, you're nutters.**_

_**Lovely artwork by Viria and prompt given to me by Sam (hi Sam)**_

* * *

**The Perks of Being James Potter's Girlfriend**

* * *

Apparently, one of the requirements of being James Potter's girlfriend is the ability to be able to fly on a broomstick. However, someone (or _some ones_ Lily would think as the other three Marauders flash through her mind) neglected to mention that to her; which is why, when James showed up at some god awful hour one Saturday morning with a bright, cheery grin and outdoor cloak, pulling off her covers (she does not even want to know how he got up the steps; she's learnt the hard way not to question the ways of a Marauder), she promptly groaned before cursing to high heaven.

After much persuading (Lily's grateful that the crisp autumn weather gives her an excuse to wear a scarf and henceforth hide the sure to be numerous marks left over from his persuasion techniques) she finally gave in and the two of them trudged down to the quidditch pitch.

Later on she would muse that flying was not all that bad- she would even venture to say that at some points it was almost fun- but she would also say that she was not paying any attention at all to what James was teaching. Or trying to teach, anyway.

You see, it's very hard to concentrate when you have James Potter pressed up behind you, being able to feel every muscle, every bone, everything. Lily was sure that she could have felt the warmth radiating from him despite the many layers of clothing that both of them were wearing. During the entire time they were up in the air all she could have thought about was earlier that morning when he had her pinned to her bed as he persuaded her to join him out her this morning.

Both of them were more grateful than ever to the fact that Heads don't have to share dorms during this past month. They can say with full sincerity that that privacy has been put to great use. And quite a lot of that as well.

"Told you you'd enjoy it," said James victoriously, mistaking the meaning behind her coy smile and light blush as he helped her dismount.

Lily hummed noncommittally. "Sure I did; especially the prior activities."

His grin turned wicked and he innocently toyed with the end of her scarf as they walked towards the broom shed.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said, still grinning.

Lily pulled him to a stop, right in front of the broom shed. "I doubt that," she murmured, resting her forehead against his. Neither of them paid any attention to the loud 'thunk' of the broom stick as it hit the ground. One of his hands found their place at her hip while the other patted blindly for the door handle.

"Perhaps," James said, his hot breath fanning across her face, causing the already growing heat in the pits of her stomach to be set ablaze. "You should give me a demonstration." And with that sentence, he kicked the broom behind him and dragged her in to the dimly lit broom shed in a tangle of limbs.

His hands dug in to her hips as he pulled her flush to him while their mouths met above. Their lips crashed together and Lily's hands found themselves tangled in James' hair. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled together as they snogged.

Lily's scarf was the first item of clothing to be discarded as James all but yanked it off in his haste. Not a second later had the scrap of red and gold been removed was he attacking her neck.

"Hmm," he mumbled in to her skin as his nose skimmed over a bruise he left there this morning. "I think... I'm starting to get the picture."

"Really," she said, her breath hitching slightly when he sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm... going to need some further clarification," he replied before gently biting down on her pulse point, gaining a muffled whimper of sorts from Lily. James chanced a look up and saw that hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled and she was biting down her lip, muffling the cries threatening to break free. He did not think it was possible, but the fire within him blazed higher than ever before at the sight.

His hands ran up and down her sides, clenching the heavy material of her jumper. He stopped kissing her only so that she could get rid of it, only to return before the shirt even fell to the ground, sucking and biting and kissing his way down her neck as his hands fumbled with the snaps of her jeans.

Lily for her part was trying to rid him of his jumper, but that was proving a difficult task as the boy simply would not leave her just so he could pull the damn jumper over her head.

"James," she said impatiently, tugging frantically at the cloth. "I need-"

He growled with irritation, separating from her for one torturous second to pull it over his head. Lily's hands moved to his shoulders and James pushed her so that she was sandwiched between his solid warmth and the coolness of the wall. The contrast between the two made her gasp and arch into James, who grunted as he finally undid the snaps of her jeans. Lily pushed them down, kicking them off her ankles and leaving her in only her bra and pants.

James lifted her slightly so that she was able to wrap her legs around his waist as his dipped in to the valley between her breasts. He pushed the flimsy material of her bra out of the way and took a rosy nipple in his mouth. Lily moaned as she felt the impossibly hot heat of his mouth surrounding one breast while his hand massaged the other before switching so that his attention was easily divided between the two.

Meanwhile, Lily's hand had slipped down his chest, her nails scratching slightly, and very deliberately brushed against the lip of his trousers before undoing the snap in one swift movement. James, fumbling in his ministrations slightly, kicked them down. The movement created a delicious friction between their hips and caused them to gasp simultaneously.

He kissed his way back up to her lips where he was able to catch her pleading whimpers. James moved his hips again and Lily's hand suddenly moved from his shoulders, where her nails were digging into the skin, to the waistband of his boxers. James caught her wrist and linked their fingers together, slowing down the frantic pace of their snogging. He kissed her languidly and deeply, as though he wanted to taste every part of her.

"Someone's impatient," he mumbled, bringing her hand up so that he could kiss each individual fingertip before kissing the inside of her wrist.

"James Potter, I swear to Merlin," Lily began furiously before his mouth covered hers once more.

"You talk too much," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her again. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

He dropped her hand and reached behind her to deftly undo her bra. His hand brushed over the curve of her breast, down the valley of her waist before finally stopping at her hip. He hooked a finger in the soft cotton of her knickers and pulled them down slowly, leaving her bare form in front of him. She blushed as his eyes, darken by his lust, did a thorough examination of her bodies before kissing her deeply again. Her hand once again ventured down the flat panes of his chest and stomach to grasp at his boxers. He did not stop her this time as she pushed them down. Both naked now, James had one hand tangled in the mess of red curls while the other held her securely around her waist as he continued to snog her.

Lily mewed impatiently. "James, I want- I need," she pleaded. She could feel him right there, so close but still too far.

"So pushy," he sighed, skimming his nose across her cheek to come and whisper in her ear. What he said made Lily feel as though she would explode, with or without him inside her.

Just when the frustration was about to peak- and she was about to take matters into her own hands- he pushed into her with one slick movement, burying his moan against her neck while Lily bit down on her lip and closed her eyes.

They bought stayed like that for quite some time, chests rising and falling in almost perfect synchronisation. Eventually, Lily recovered and shifted her hips, trying to continue what they started, but it was difficult without James doing anything.

"James, love, you need to," she broke off on a moan as he thrust back into her. Soon enough, they both managed to establish a rhythm that left them gasping and moaning together at the same time.

A powerful zing shot through Lily and she almost cried out. "There," she moaned. "There. Again," she told him and James repeated the motion this time drawing the cry from her. Her nails scratched down his back, probably even drawing blood, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling. Lily's limbs quaked and she clenched around him. James moved faster, feeling his own finish build up as well, intent on getting her there first.

His plunges became short and shallow, causing Lily to arch into him as she threw her head back, moaning quietly. She felt as though the rubber band holding her together had snapped, sending bits of her flying all over the place. There was nothing else but James.

James.

She said his name- broken and disjointed- as a prayer, a curse, she didn't even know. All she knew was that James was right there alongside her as they toppled over the edge together with his name on her lips and hers on his.

Lily slumped back against the wall, feeling James' head drop against her shoulder, peppering it with little open mouthed kisses as they both floated down from their high. She unwrapped her legs, which were slightly stiff, from around his waist and easily dropped to the floor, his arms still around her.

"Was that," Lily said, breathing deeply as she ran a weary hand through his hair. "Was that enough clarification for you?"

James laughed wearily, sloppily kissing her mouth. "Maybe. Though I think you might have to go over the presentation again a bit later."

Lily lightly swatted his shoulder, causing him to laugh again and kiss her more soundly, before muttering sweet nothings in her ears.

* * *

**_Please, please, please give me feedback on how this was because I've actually never written anything like this so I want to know if it was okay or I just completely fucked it up._**


End file.
